<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pilgrimage by amburukay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441908">Pilgrimage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburukay/pseuds/amburukay'>amburukay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Confused Nico di Angelo, Demisexual Jason Grace, Film, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not over TOA, Jasico - Freeform, Jason Grace is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pilgrimage, Pining, Reimagined, Romance, Shounen-ai, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Yaoi, movie locations tour, multi-chapter, will solace and nico di angelo friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburukay/pseuds/amburukay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi Nico!" Will said kicking his chair and Nico whipped his head as fast as he could, glaring at Will.</p><p>"What." He replied in annoyance as Will gave Nico a blank face.</p><p>"I was saying, if you weren't so busy ogling superman--”</p><p>"I wasn't."</p><p>"If you knew the reason why he keeps turning down every single confession."</p><p>Or</p><p>The Kimi wa Natsu no Naka AU I always wanted but couldn't have so I made one.</p><p>I'm no good with summaries because I don't want to spoillll</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pilgrimage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo, this is basically jasico re-imagined to wataru and chihiro at Kimi Wa Natsu No Naka which is a really cute and fluffy shounen ai by Nagisa Furuya (pls go ahead and read it) Disclaimer: the last scene is almost exactly like the manga so yeahhh. This is also my first fic for this pairing and I haven't made a fic in like AGES forgive my rusty writing as i'm used to writing scripts more which is so different lmao. I do enjoy comments and constructive criticism. please huhuhu ;;;_;;;</p><p>I am unoriginal so I claim absolutely nothing :P Nagisa Furuya and Rick Riordan are the geniuses here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As per always, the school year would start with a confession. Certainly not to him, nope… that would never happen. He lazily peered over the window of the classroom with his chin resting on his hand and saw none other than their school's resident Superman with another potential Lois Lane.</p><p>"Hey Death Boy!" Will chirped, breaking his concentration from the scene unfolding outside.</p><p>Nico nodded in acknowledgement and banged his head on his desk, stretching his arms across. He turned his head to the side and leaned on his stretched arm when he heard Will humming in thought.</p><p>"Hmm.. I wonder if he'll say yes this time." Will said looking towards the window. Nico resisted the urge to shift his gaze and twisted the skull ring on his finger. "Guess not… should've known though. He never says yes." Will stared at Nico, "Yo, Nico, aren't you and Grace like close?" </p><p><em> You could say that. </em>He guesses they are friends who share and enjoy the same hobbies but he wouldn't go as far as to say they were close friends.</p><p>"Yeah… kinda." He said uninterestedly, finally deciding to turn his head and check how Jason Grace turned down yet another confession.  Of course he let down the girl as nicely as he could; smiling sheepishly with his hand behind his neck. It's quite unfair how handsome he is, Nico thought clicking his tongue and focusing on his friend's facial features. Jason seemed to sense him and turned his head towards Nico, ignoring the girl who bowed her head and awkwardly dashed off. He gave Nico a full grin and waved his hand. Nico waved back absentmindedly.</p><p>"Oi Nico!" Will said kicking his chair and Nico whipped his head as fast as he could, glaring at Will. </p><p>"What." He replied in annoyance as Will gave Nico a blank face.</p><p>"I was saying, if you weren't so busy ogling superman--” </p><p>"I wasn't."</p><p>"If you knew the reason why he keeps turning down every single confession."</p><p>Nico thought about it for a while and realized that they never really ventured talking about romantic relationships. The closest they had to talking about love would be after watching movies and those were mostly in the general sense, never deeply.</p><p>Nico shook his head and shrugged.</p><p>"… and maybe, if he could... ya know, mention my name the next time he turns someone down." Will said shrugging casually to which this time Nico kicked his chair.</p><p>Will laughed, "Seriously though, how are you guys so close? He's like two years older than you." <em> and so different, </em>Nico knew Will didn't want to say it out of politeness but even he was astonished  with his friendship with the blonde. Jason was just amazing, popular, kind and genuine whereas Nico was the exact opposite; never wanting to attract attention.</p><p>People tend to think that it had always been Nico tailing after Jason which was mental because he never wanted to stand out and simply sitting beside the blonde would make one stick out like a sore thumb. Oddly enough, Jason was the one who actively seeks out Nico which had weirded him out in the beginning of their 'companionship' since Jason seemed to have a wide circle of friends already. </p><p>It was spring break when he literally bumped into Jason at a local video store. Nico was choosing his next movie to rent and took a step back to widen his vision, scanning the titles and didn't notice someone was behind him. Suffice to say, he tripped embarrassingly but was caught in time by a handsome blonde stranger who literally looked like Steve Rogers and Clark Kent had a baby. Nico blushed and gripped one of the titles he was choosing from earlier.</p><p>"Sorry." He said turning as to not risk further humiliation.</p><p>"Wait!" Much to Nico's surprise the stranger was holding his wrist. Nico glared awkwardly between the blonde's hand and his face hoping he wouldn't start a fight at his favorite movie rental establishment. The stranger's blue eyes widened as if he was just as shocked as Nico was and quickly took his hand off Nico's wrist. Nico raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Uhmm.. " The blonde scratched his neck, "Is that… uhh." The man pointed at Nico's shirt and cleared his throat. "Are those the giant humanoid aliens from Fantastic Planet?"</p><p>"You actually watched Fantastic Planet?!" Stunned, He spoke before he even realized it.</p><p>The stranger gave him a toothy smile, "Yeah! It was so cool and surreal." He extended a hand to Nico. "I'm Jason! Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly earlier."</p><p>Nico stared at the hand and hesitantly extended his own but was quick enough to retreat them to his pants' pockets. "It's alright, I just can't believe I found someone who actually watched that weird as fuck film."</p><p>"Yeah same. I even watched it at that small cinema house downtown during the French Film Fest."</p><p>"No kid, I was there too!" The more Nico talked to him the more Jason felt familiar, maybe he saw him at the movie house. "It's really different watching it in a bigger screen, felt like I was fucking high and sucked in a Dali painting."</p><p>"Just shows how people in the 70's were like." Jason said laughing softly and Nico unexpectedly joined him . He then realized due to his state of shock in having someone to relate with never mind that it's someone who looked like a Greek statue, he completely forgot to say his name. Stupid.</p><p>"Oh, uhhh- right, I'm Nico Di Angelo." <em> Wow full name, what a dork. </em></p><p>Jason smiles, "Nice to meet you Nico!" His eyes shifted to the CD case Nico was still holding with his other hand. "Oh! That one's good right?"</p><p>Nico stared at the CD in his hand, "Uh yeah…"</p><p>"I like it too."</p><p>"Wow you must really like films." Nico noted, Jason just stared at him and he can't get rid of the feeling that he's seen him before. "I mean, I don't really know anyone else who watches movies like I do." Not to mention go to festivals and underground cinema houses. By this time Nico feels quite comfortable speaking to this man he just met.</p><p>"Oh, if you're free right now we can go somewhere else to talk, since this is a store." Jason suggested with a smile. Nico felt either he was being hit on which is exactly what you would expect from a good looking guy or he's about to be murdered.</p><p>"Ah.. Sure, why not?" If he dies might as well be at the hands of a beautiful blonde who has top tier film taste.</p><p>Sad to say that wasn't his fated death. He only found out that Jason was in his school after they hung out at a nearby coffee shop talking about movies endlessly and from then on with their mutual love for the cinema, they were quick to become friends. Nico doesn't mind, it's fun being with Jason. Nico wondered if they hadn’t met there, would they ever be the friends they were now. </p><p>"Nico… Neeks!" Will Solace kicked his chair for the second time of that day bringing him back to the boring reality of the classroom. Class seemed to have ended while Nico was dozing off and it was just them left in the room as few of the students were going out the door. </p><p>He turned to Will, "I hate you, stop abusing school property."</p><p>"If you paid attention to class, I wouldn't have to resort to such actions." Will quipped, kicking his chair again for good measure while putting his notebooks on his backpack.</p><p>"Stop it." He said and flipped off Will with his finger, to which the blonde wailed dramatically and put a hand to his chest. Nico rolled his eyes and gazed to the floor and saw a pair of feet walking towards them. Nico decided to sit properly but still slouching as Lou Ellen Blackstone approached them.</p><p>"Hey, ready for lunch?" Lou Ellen asked as Nico took a deep breath standing up and proceeded to put on his sling bag over his shoulder as he didn't bother to take his things out during class.</p><p>To say that Nico wasn't a big fan of the cafeteria is an understatement. Mean girls wasn't exaggerating when they said it was like a jungle. The three of them plus Clovis sat on the far corner, away from any trouble and spotlight.</p><p>"Nico!" His head turned at the familiar voice of Jason Grace as he was consuming a perfectly unhealthy cafeteria burger.</p><p>“Hey Jace.” He replied smiling and incredibly conscious of his friends trying to fake disinterest and continue to eat their respective lunches. </p><p>“Are we still up for later?” Jason asked with a grin of his own. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Can’t wait!” Jason said, turning his back to return to his friends who were waiting at the popular table. “See you later Nico!” </p><p>Nico went back to eating his burger and hoped that his friends wouldn’t be as nosy as they usually are. </p><p>“So are you guys like a thing or sumthin’?” Clovis asked with a straight face. </p><p>Nico blushed at the implication and quickly replied. “What the fuck, no.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Nico, it’s not like we’re in the forties. We don’t mind.” Will said looking directly at him, “Yeah, Nico we accept you no matter what.” Lou Ellen added as Clovis nodded.</p><p>It was comforting that his friends wouldn’t judge him if he was indeed gay, however, they’ve completely got the wrong idea. Nico wasn’t gay, he thinks or he never really thought about it as he showed zero interest to any gender or romantic relations in general. He wasn’t blushing anymore and was simply annoyed that his friends seem to think that him and Jason could ever be together. What a joke. </p><p>“It’s not, we’re not like that.” He said with an uncomfortable expression. </p><p>“Bet he likes you.” Will teased</p><p>“Yeah, I heard from a friend of mine who confessed that he gives the same reason every time he rejects a guy or a girl.” Lou Ellen said as she put a fork full of greens in her mouth. </p><p>Nico stared at her curiously as he sipped on his soda as he’s only with Jason usually to watch films no one else would so he doesn’t know finer details about his life. Will and Clovis waited for her to continue. </p><p>“What does he say?” Will asked looking like he’s at the edge of his seat seeing as Lou Ellen kind of left them hanging. </p><p>“Oh right, sorry this salad is just so bland.” Lou Ellen looked at her fork with the greens in disgust and closed her eyes to quickly put the vegetables in her mouth. </p><p>“We don’t care, just tell us the reason Lou.” Clovis stated lazily who was never really interested in these kinds of stuff which prompted a look from all three of his friends. “That’s what Will wanted to say.” He said with a bored tone going back to drinking his hot chocolate. Will laughed and Nico shaked his head in amusement. </p><p>“Well,” Lou Ellen said, drawing out the word, “<em> He </em> said he was already in love.” <em> oh </em> </p><p>“Probably with Nico.” Will said cheerfully as Clovis nodded again, “See, even Clove agrees.”</p><p>Like the golden boy could ever<em> love </em> him, “Lmao.” Nico scoffed and looked at Will unamused with his teasing which he should be used to by now.  </p><p>“I don’t know, Nico, I agree with Mr. Sunshine here.” Lou Ellen shrugged</p><p>Nico contemplated and he really just doesn’t see it. “Nope.”</p><p>“So, if you don’t think it’s you then who do you think it is?” Will asked in deep thought</p><p>“Piper?” Lou Ellen questioned while Clovis hummed thinking. </p><p>His friends are thinking too much about this, “He probably just says that as an easy out to not hurt people’s feelings.” Nico remarked with another shrug. </p><p>“Maybe... but it doesn’t seem that way to me, some higher years from the coven said he used to date almost anyone who asked him out before we went to school here.” Lou Ellen argued scratching her chin with her right hand. “Now though, he shuts people out before they could even be close.” </p><p>“How do you even know so much about this?” Nico commented as he never pegged his friend as a gossip. </p><p>“As I said before, my friend likes him and the coven club always talks about him.” Lou Ellen explained, “Which was kind of annoying as I don’t particularly care but it gets you thinking, ya know.”</p><p>“No, not really.” Nico was also getting annoyed at the subject of discussion and wanted to follow Clovis who was sleeping with his head rested on the table. </p><p>“Who the most popular and hot guy in the school likes.” Lou Ellen said as if her point was so obvious. Will looked at Nico which unnerved him. </p><p>“If you guys are so curious why don’t you go ask him yourself.” Nico said standing up, “Excuse me as I have lit class to attend.” Which was true but also he knew he just wanted to leave. </p><hr/><p>Nico was outside the gates waiting for Jason who said he’ll be out in a bit and much to Nico’s vexation he was getting weird looks hanging around outside with no one. He simply ignored them and was about to text Jason if he doesn’t arrive soon he’ll leave without him. </p><p>“Nico.” He turned his head to find the blonde smile warmly, “Sorry for making you wait.” looking at Nico apologetically. </p><p>“Yeah, what took you so long?” He asked as they made their way down to the mall not too far from their school.</p><p>“Got called in the teacher’s office.” He laughed</p><p>“Oh really? You in trouble Grace? Should I be worried.” Nico said grinning a bit at the information of the presumed perfect golden boy getting in trouble. </p><p>“Nah, it was just an errand. Don’t look so smug thinking I was in trouble.” </p><p>Nico laughed, “Should’ve known.” </p><p>“Anyway let’s hurry if we want to catch all the previews, I know you love watching those.” They walked faster. </p><p>“Cause it’s a total waste of money if we don’t.” Nico stated</p><p>“We might have to make a run for it now.” Jason said walking quicker than before. </p><p>“And whose fault is that again?”</p><p>Jason chuckled, “Yeah... yeah… I said I was sorry.”  </p><p>They made their way to the mall entrance and ran as fast as they could to the cinema as they already bought their tickets to make sure they had good and comfortable seats at the center. They meet up like this three to four times a month depending on what’s showing, they sometimes go to the underground cinemas which had student discounts on the independent films or free screening for international festivals but if it was a commercial film like this they usually just go to the mall. </p><p>The movie took almost two hours and the sky was dark by the time they walked outside. They went to a nearby park which is where they commonly go after watching a film, or Mcdonalds if they’re hungry. </p><p>“Well that was entertaining.” Nico said sitting down on one of the benches.</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.” Jason agrees sitting next to him. </p><p>“Wasn’t worth the money if you ask me.” Nico shrugged, they picked the movie to see what all the hype was about and it wasn’t much if he were to be honest. </p><p>“It was fine.” Jason said looking up at the night sky. </p><p>“<em> Please </em>, you can say it was terrible, predictable and corny.” Nico said looking at Jason </p><p>“Fine it was kind of bad?” Nico knows he’s just saying that to respect the production.</p><p>Nico huffed, “It was clearly a cash grab and wants to make money out of two popular and attractive actors.” </p><p>“Yeah, Lily-Rose was cute, wasn’t she?” Jason turned his head to the side looking at Nico. </p><p>“I guess? You know I don’t really care much about that.” </p><p>“Her chemistry with Chalamet was good, and felt almost natural, though she wasn’t as much of a good actor as her dad.”</p><p>“Yeah the confession scene was pretty ridiculous.” Nico pointed out which got him thinking of what happened in the morning. Guess he could bring that up now as they don’t usually talk about stuff like this. “Speaking of confessions, saw you turn down another one again.”</p><p>Jason laughed sheepishly, looking the same as he did earlier with a girl in front of him, “You saw that?”</p><p>“You saw me seeing you.” Nico said blandly and wondered if what he said was grammatically correct as it sounded confusing in his ears so he chuckled lightly. He looked at Jason in the eye, might as well get this over with. “So is there someone you’re in love with?” Nico asked using the same words as Lou Ellen, thinking that maybe it wasn’t a mere crush. </p><p>Jason looked down in silence for a moment which had made Nico regret to ask. “You want to know?” He said looking back again at Nico. </p><p>“Not exactly, it’s more like you being you and not having a girlfriend… I was just curious if you liked, loved someone already.” He answered honestly, “You don’t have to tell me though, it’s totally okay.” He quickly added waving his hands not wanting to force Jason to admit anything if he doesn’t want to. </p><p>“I don’t mind telling you.” Jason said, Nico’s eyes widened in disbelief for a second. </p><p>“It’s… the person I’m looking at now.” Jason stared at him earnestly and Nico squinted his eyes in irritation not believing that Jason literally said those words. <em> Is this guy for real?  </em></p><p>“What’s with that expression?” Jason chuckled nervously</p><p>“You… those were literally word per word the exact same lines from the movie just now.” Nico looked unimpressed, “Don’t joke like that, I was asking seriously.” </p><p>“Well I’m being serious too… that’s why I said the person <em> I’m </em>looking at.” Nico noticed sweat was dripping from the blonde’s forehead. Nico looked around to see who else Jason could be looking at. </p><p>“Huh? But I’m the only one here.” Nico went back to stare at Jason with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>Jason started laughing uncontrollably and patted his chest. “This is <em> exactly </em>like the movie.” he said in between fits of laughter. </p><p>Nico was about to ask what he meant, “Wha--” </p><p>“I really do love you though…” Jason said smiling </p><p>“Uhmm.. what?” </p><p>“That’s what I’ve been saying, the person I’m in love with…” Jason looked him in the eye and Nico swore his heart skipped a beat, “Is the one i’m looking at right now.”</p><p>“Right now?” Nico managed to say squeaking slightly.</p><p>“Yes, right at this moment.” Blue eyes stared at him unwavering. “It’s you, Nico.”</p><p>“...Me?!” He might have said that louder than he intended as he couldn’t hear himself with his heart beating loudly. <em> Me.  </em></p><p>Jason put his fingers together at his lap and looked down, “It might seem like I’m just saying that because you asked… I did intend on telling you one day.” Jason glanced at him and all Nico could do was gape unattractively like a fish. “Well, I guess you’re surprised, but…” He started and faltered when he noticed Nico’s lack of response. “Nico?” Jason leaned closer. “Hey, Nico, did you hear me?” They were inches apart now. “Nico?” </p><p>And then Nico screamed, “Uhhh! aAH!” Scrambling backwards. <em> So close. </em>  Nico tried to sit in a better and more casual position as if the school’s most wanted bachelor didn’t just profess his love for him. “Uh.. Sorry, no.. I mean..” He has zero braincells for this. “Ah.. what, uhmm I don’t really know what I should say.” He really doesn’t. Seemed the year really did start with a confession <em> to him.  </em></p><p>“Er.. do you like men?” <em> Cavalo! </em>Nico sweared in Italian, what a stupid question. “Uh, I mean--”</p><p>Jason snorted, he couldn’t believe Jason just snorted, “That’s not what I meant to say. I mean, I’m not sure.” Jason stared straight ahead, “I guess dating girls is fine but it was you I fell in love with.” <em> damn. </em>How can he say that so smoothly? </p><p>“Why me?” Billion dollar question yet still stupid, he knows as much as anyone that you can’t choose who you like. Doesn’t mean he likes anyone though, not for the longest time. </p><p>Jason looked towards the sky pondering, he sighed. “I guess, that’s just the way it is.” </p><p>“Hmm.. that how it is huh?” Nico stared down his boots wondering how this happened. How they went from that store to here. He’s brain is still processing and he doesn’t know how to act, he never thought of Jason that way even though he did find him quite attractive which was a given to anyone with eyes. He never even thought much about his own sexuality. He doesn’t think much with regards to his own existence. </p><p>“Thank you, by the way.” Jason said glancing at him</p><p>“Eh, for what?” He really doesn’t understand how Jason can be so calm, the good looking ones are really on a different level.  </p><p>“For listening to me.” The blonde smiled softly, “Instead of ya know, playing it as some sort of joke or being disgusted.” Nico would never think like that, not to Jason or anyone. </p><p>“It’s one of the things I love about you.” <em> This fucker </em>, How can he just say that looking directly at Nico’s eyes? </p><p>Jason looked to the side for a second and stood up staring down at Nico, “We should go home now.” Nico looked up at him, his mouth still hanging open from the series of events. </p><p>“We’re going home now?” He asks dumbfounded </p><p>“Yeah.” Jason says so casually and Nico has to wonder if he’s the only one freaking out. </p><p>Nico isn’t sure what to say but he opens his mouth anyway, “Is that okay?” His eyebrows scrunch up in worry, Jason is his friend and Nico wasn’t sure if the night should end up like this. What it meant for their friendship and their movie dates, scratch that. Movie <em> meetings </em>. “Uh, are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah it’s fine.” Jason gives Nico a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and for the first time ever he sees an ingenuine Jason Grace. “It’s really okay, Neeks.” Jason assured him, “There’s really nothing for you to worry about.” <em> no kidding. </em> “You don’t even have to think about it all.” Nico thinks that Jason shouldn’t have said it if he didn’t want Nico to think about it at all because really this is all the brunette can think about. </p><p>“You don’t have to accept my feelings, I won’t ask you to fall in love with me.” He doesn’t get how Jason could still be very Jason and comfort Nico at a time like this. “I just want you to know about my feelings.” Nico calms down a bit and breathes evenly. “It’s all I needed.” </p><p>“What--” Nico started but Jason cut him off.</p><p>“In exchange, there’s one thing.” They look each other in the eyes, Nico staring up in anticipation and Jason staring down solemnly. “I’d like to ask you a favor, If that’s okay?” Jason had kept his cool when he said he loved Nico but the expression the blonde had was a face Nico had never seen before. He felt desperate. </p><p>“Sure.” the word slipped out of Nico’s mouth before he even knew he was saying it which scared him the most. </p><p>Will Solace had been right after all.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Fantastic Planet is a real movie btw! weird shit, go watch it if you can. The thing they watched in the cinema is just something made up, I was too lazy to invent some names for actors and Lily-Rose is such a beauty. </p><p>Leave a comment :^))) will try to post the second chapter next week! Stay safe y'all. </p><p>also</p><p>If someone out there wants to be my beta reader :&gt;&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>